Zemita
Child of The Forums Zemita, also known as''' Atimez', '''AxZ', and The Real Zem Shady. "Alright, so guys. This isn't funny anymore, least for me. All of you are being childish, except for Zem, because that's expected of him. " - of derailment; unknown, 20XX As Zemita On GameFAQs Zem had discovered GFAQs long before he actually registered for an account. Three years prior he had been stuck on a MegaMan: BattleNetwork 2. As ingenious as he was he could not fathom any possible means to overcome the obstacle placed before him in the game. This site was helpful, but it never occurred to him that he'd be returning to it constantly. He searched for it again to find cheats for MegaMan Zero. For months he would frequent the message boards of the games he enjoyed; particularly the .hack// series and the Metal Gear Solid tetrology. Inittially he remained a lurker- then registered sometime prior to the release of MGS4:GotP. Here he would take part in Itgoesto11's CYOA's and was also a character in Snipergirl101's (unfinished) CYOA. In Itgoesto11's chronicling, he acquaintanced himself with the ever troubled SienRurouni. On CYOA As time rolled on, the Moderators of GFAQs began to crack down on all the CYOA's- until they took down Snipergirl101's. This lead to DillaThaKilla creating his own forum for Snipergirl to continue constructing her CYOA. Zem decided to follow along- but being a noob of the tubes he had no idea how to properly interact with the peeps there, leading to much turmoil and ire upon him. This was due to his and Sien's infamous topic hijacking- which they did mostly for the lulz, but more so because they're idiots. Fortunately, he managed not to earn a ban. Here, he further bonded with Sien, attracted the interest of Lord Ateo, met Reese (or whatever the fuck he's to be called these days) whom he looked secretly to for a degree of guidance and gave him a sack for something special, and constantly gave the middle finger to PenguinFag. As Atimez On The Hidden Roots Soon CYOA began to degrade. Dilla would let the site burn and crumble- he had his escape plan already. The Hidden Roots was established as the underground escape from CYOA. He was brought along by Lord Ateo; as well as a request from Dellrizla. As AxZ "...follow your heart. Happiness aint just handed out like dolla bills at a strip club." - M. Angel; '09 Bask in the Light of God, ye most worthy: Respects to Lord Ateo. Gangsta gangsta, put ya pistols in the air: pwn with your bare hands. On The Lounge It was not too long before THR began to degrade itself. However, this end was much more drastic than CYOA's. Dilla did not create back up, nor did he notify anyone of it's oncoming Armageddon-esque demise. Upon attempting to log in one day, he discovered that everything was gone; only one topic remained- Dilla's "explanation". However, Nil, Ateo, and Sien would not accept this so word for easily moved- I might get back to it. Ancient tomes on the history of "Teh Bordez" describe the consversation of these three precursors as something along the lines of Ateo: 'ey yo wtf?!?! Sien: *stares blissfully blankly Nil: 'Ey cazz, dis shit ain't cool Ateo: Fah rizzle yo- wha' we do nao? Sien: *breathes out pot Nil: I ain't havin' dis shit yo. Les make our own site. Ateo: Fo' sho And so upon their fists pounding, there was barren land - ready for cultivation. Trivia (cuz that shit's cool I guess) *His name "Zemita" originally comes from his desire to have something original as his name on GFAQs. Upon registering, his other choices were rejected. Loving word play, he turned to the dictionary and found the Latin word "Semita", which means path. Corrupting this word by flipping the S to a Z bore his name. Snipergirl posted a topic asking users to google their names and post their findings. He found his name was a small town in Chile, a Salvadorian desert, and the name of... a horse... female. *Zem can mostly be like all lolz, but then he can serious the fuck up. *When CYOA died, he and Reese would continually revisit it to fuck with PenguinFag fo' teh lulz. *Reese wants him to get ran over by cancer D: *He was threatened with a ban from CYOA roughly five times, along with Sien. *He thinks that Itty doesn't really go all the way up to eleven, rather it's very close to the end of the spectrum but still in the tens regardless. *He has 17 inches of majestic hair as none other. (Suck it Matt- itgoesto17) Category:Personality Category:Personality